The disclosure relates to a hydrostatic axial piston machine.
In hydrostatic axial piston machines of swashplate type of construction, a cylinder drum in which multiple cylinder bores are provided is oriented obliquely with respect to a drive shaft, wherein, in the cylinder drum, there are provided cylinder bores which are distributed uniformly about the circumference and in each of which there is guided a piston which is pivotably coupled by means of a ball joint to the drive shaft. When the drive shaft rotates synchronously with the cylinder drum, the pistons revolve around a longitudinal axis and perform a reciprocating movement which is dependent on the oblique orientation between the cylinder drum and the drive shaft.
The cylinder drum is, at its face side facing away from the drive shaft, pressed against a static control disk or distributor disk which serves as a sealing rotary bearing and which has a high-pressure opening and a low-pressure opening. Each cylinder bore has a passage opening in the cylinder drum, said passage opening passing once over the high-pressure opening and once over the low-pressure opening during one rotation of the cylinder drum. For this purpose, the two openings of the distributor disk are kidney-shaped and extend over a circular arc along the circular path of the passage openings.
It is known from the prior art that the passage openings are oriented obliquely with respect to the cylinder bores, such that the mouths of the passage openings in the face surface of the cylinder drum lie on a smaller pitch circle than the cylinder bores. Normally, the passage openings are of circular cylindrical form and have a smaller diameter than the cylinder bores. During the operation of the axial piston machine, it is necessary, via the passage openings, for the associated cylinder bore to be charged and evacuated rapidly with the lowest possible resistance.
Document EP 1 068 450 B1 discloses a hydrostatic axial piston machine of swashplate type of construction, in which the mouths of the passage openings have two straight edge sections. Here, the communicating high-pressure and low-pressure openings of the distributor disk have edge sections adapted to the mouths and with the same orientation.
By contrast, the disclosure is based on the object of providing a hydrostatic axial piston machine, the throughflow openings of which are maximized and, at the same time, permits an optimized throughflow during the charging and evacuation of the cylinder bores.